NON pasHermioneAngel
by lady history
Summary: Et Si Hermine N'Avait Pas la Vie Que L'On Pensait...Et si elle Decidait de Tout Changer..Et D'Une Certaine Maniere...Mourir...


Hermione regarda ses amis une crainte au fond des yeux. Mais qui aller la remarquer cette lueur apeurée au fond de son regard ? Harry ? Non pas lui, trop préoccupé par la douleur de la perte de son parrain tué par Bellatrix. Ron ? Encore moins, incapable de voir quelque chose plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ses parents ? Malgré tout ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, non ses parents ne la remarqueraient sûrement pas.

Et oui Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, le rat de bibliothèque, au contraire de ce que vous pouvez penser n'a pas une vie parfaite. Comment la vie qu'elle avait pourrait elle être parfaite ? Mais silence... Il arrive, il ne faut pas faire de bruit sinon… Il frappe plus fort, il fait plus mal….

Hermione se leva, elle se mit debout devant son lit tandis que la porte grinçait en s'ouvrant lentement. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à trembler, son cœur battit plus vite et quelques frissons la parcoururent. La porte s'ouvrit et son regard se fixa sur un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face tandis que la porte se refermait. Un homme, les cheveux bruns broussailleux, entra dans son champ de vision… Et le premier coup parti, atteignant son ventre…Elle s'effondra au sol, son regard fixant un point sur le mur blanc de sa chambre pendant que son père la battait et la violait…Il se releva sans un regard pour sa propre fille, ouvrit la porte de la pièce et, fixant un point dans le couloir, dit

-Au fait heureux que tu sois revenu Hermione…

Elle se remit à trembler mais aucune larme ne sorti de ses yeux,car depuis quelle était petite elle endurait ça . Elle s'était jurée de plus jamais pleurer, mais une phrase qu'un de ses ami lui avait dit, lui revint en mémoire :

_**« Si tu n'as plus de larmes pour pleurer, et plus de voix pour hurler, il ne reste qu'une solution et c'est celle ci…. »**_

Il lui avait ensuite montré ses poignets fins remplis de cicatrices, certaines récentes et d'autres moins.

« Je ne resterais plus longtemps, je n'en peux plus. Toi, tu es courageuse. Jamais tu ne t'en sortiras tout de fois. Le mal est en toi et tu seras toujours attirée par lui. Mais ne meures pas… Angel. Ne sois pas autant courageuse pour passer de l'autre cote. Ne leur donne pas la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à détruire ta vie. »

Elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'à son lit luxueux et tira une vielle boite de fer rouillée par endroits. Elle retira de ses mains tremblantes le couvercle, prit un poignard affûté et se coupa plus ou moins profondément. Ses tremblements se calmèrent un peu plus tard…

Une semaine se passa ainsi avant q'une nouvelle fois elle ne se coupe la peau… Puis elle secoua la tête, ses parent étaient partis en France durant une semaine et elle allait en profiter. Oui ça elle allait en profiter… C'était fini, plus jamais la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient n'existerait, elle était morte aujourd'hui… Et l'ombre qu'était Angel allait vivre… Plus jamais elle ne se battrait pour sauver des moldus. A quoi bon sauver des gens comme son père ? Tous pareil sans exception ?

C'est une nouvelle personne qui pénétra le lendemain dans la maison. Un pantalon moulant taille base, une corset noir à lacets dans le dos et deux gants de soie troués aux doigts et montant un peu plus haut que le coude composait ses vêtements Mais le plus gros changement était sans doute ses cheveux. Noirs et lisses ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos… ça y était, la vraie Hermione avait disparue pour de bon. Voilà enfin venir Angel… Mais un doute s'insinua (en elle ?), s'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? S'il la refusait à ses côtés ? Après tout Voldemort se vantait de la pureté du sang et elle n'était qu'une sale sang de bourbe… De tout façons qu'avait elle à perdre ? Plus rien …

Le lendemain de son anniversaire… Qui s'en souvenait ? Personne, Harry, Ron n'en connaissait même pas la date, trop occupés à ne rien faire, à lui demander ses devoirs car ils ne les avaient pas fait… Comme à chaque année, elle était là, devant un cadran donc les chiffres à force de les fixer se brouillaient. Un couteau à la main elle traça dans sa paume une autre encoche, quinze autres la précédaient… Une pour chaque année de douleur qu'elle endurait ici…

Puis minuit sonna et elle s'évanouie…


End file.
